cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network (Latin America)
Cartoon Network Latin America and Brazil (abbreviated CN LA) (Spanish: Cartoon Network Latinoamérica y Brasil, Portuguese: Cartoon Network América Latina e Brasil) is a cable television channel and is an edition of the Time Warner-owned Cartoon Network (United States) for the Latin American region and the Caribbean. It is divided into four feeds, all originating from its central headquarters in Atlanta, Georgia, USA -- three in Spanish (one each for Mexico, Argentina, and the rest of Latin America with Colombia Schedule), and one for Brazil in Portuguese with a different schedule. It airs primarily shows and animated programming and it is marketed to children and teens. It is operated in Latin America by Turner Broadcasting Latin America. It started broadcasting in April 30, 1993. Outside of Latin America, the Latin American feed is also associate member of the Caribbean Cable Cooperative.Member channels of the Caribbean Cable Cooperative Most of the programming, are original productions produced by the Cartoon Network Studios in United States with news and public specialized adaptations for living in Latin America. Since its launch, Cartoon Network Latin America has combined the favorite cartoon of all time from the library of the world's largest animation cartoons with original, innovative, award winners and also the acquisition of new series of drawings encouraged to provide entertainment to audiences of all ages. Among children 6 to 12 years, 10 of the 15 favorite shows are presented by Cartoon Network Latin America, including Cartoon Cartoons (such as The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory, Cow and Chicken, Johnny Bravo and Courage the Cowardly Dog, etc), old favorites (like Scooby Doo, Tom & Jerry and Looney Tunes ) and the recognized global acquisitions Pokémon and Dragon Ball''Kiddo’s Latinoamérica Sondeo de Niños III; Base: Niños de 6 a 11 años; programas más populares definidos con la más alta calificación basada en los criterios de “Uno de mis favoritos” y “Me gusta muchísimo”. Más de 95 cadenas televisivas y programas de TV paga fueron medidos pan-regionalmente y Kiddo’s lo hizo basado por país.. Cartoon Network draws people of all ages, making it the first channel's highest rated television in Latin America, so it was not until 2004, since from 2005 has now been criticized by viewers and fans (formers and news), critics of the canal most (if not all) problems: the current horrendous programming, the now-defunct Slogan We do what we want. the unbearable hype of the Ben 10 franchiseBen 10: Historia de un Niño Malcriado, the censorship in many of the series issued (originals and non-originals)Cartoon Network Latinoamerica y la Censura, the unnecessary inclusion of youth live action series that contradict the channel nameTeleseries Juveniles: ¿Por qué se abusa tanto de los clichés Estadounidenses? as the CQLa CQ: Un Frankenstein Televisivo, The deletion of Adult Swim and Toonami. blaming Pablo Zuccarino (General Manager's channel) and his team of all this. Currently this channel is the fourth child channel of the 10 most viewed channels in Latin America, except Brazil and Colombia.Audiencia 2014: Los Canales más vistos en Latinoamérica Feeds Cartoon Network Latin America is divided into four feeds for its distribution in the region. All signals are generated separately or the central headquarters in Atlanta, except for the ''Generic Signal. *''Signal 1: Mexico'': Aired in Mexico. *''Signal 2: Buenos Aires'': Aired in Argentina. *''Signal 3: Brazil'': Aired in Brasil (Independent Feed). *''Signal 4: Generic Signal'': Aired for other Latin American countries. Offices located in Atlanta, Chile, Venezuela and Colombia. Eras The channel periodically apply a different look (era), that includes a set of branding with several Bumpers, IDs, etc.. Block Era (1993–1995) It began at the beginning of the channel (April 30, 1993) and ended on 1995. The Blocks look was slightly different and featured blocks featuring cartoon characters from a Hanna-Barbera cartoon, a Warner Bros. cartoon, an MGM Cartoon, or a Cartoon Cartoon going from one place to another.Each box shows a different video clip from the same or different cartoon. In each box, a character does an action, when they leave a box, they move to another box or their action is taken over by another character in another box. The Blocks theme lasted until 1995, when the Checkerboard theme was introduced. Checkerboard Era (1995–1999) In this age of the channel was square shaped chess in their bumpers. They always moving, changing what they had inside (black pellets from the packaging of spinach, which were clearly remember that these were Popeye). At the end formed the word Cartoon Network. Powerhouse Era (1999–2004) In this era, the traditional square of the old era were set aside and began to focus on scenes of ordinary designs. Virtually all of the visual identity was made like a cartoon. Obviously, were inserted in several bumpers, scenes starring the cartoon character displayed by the channel at that time. The bottom of the bumpers always had a predominant color, usually bright colors, and varied according to the schedule and type of program. The name of it was because of the melody Powerhouse which was always played during the bumpers and calling channel. Unlike the USA/Southeast Asia/Austraila counterpart, the 2003-04 era (Which the Powerhouse music was removed from the bumpers and replaced with a series of generic fanfares and themes) didn't affect in Latin America CN City Era (2005–2010) Also changed its logo Cartoon Network said that before, and went on to say only CN. On Cartoon Network Latin America, including Brazil Cartoon Network, the CN City was opened on 1 January 2005 and ended on August 6, 2010. On December 18, 2006, after receiving the news of the death of Joseph Barbera, the channel, with respect, put a last homage to its creator. Showed a picture of Joseph on a black background with the caption: When it comes to characters like Scooby-Doo, The Flintstones, The Jetsons and Tom and Jerry, you just feel these characters when we created them. The magic was there and it worked. We will miss you. In March 2008, Cartoon Network introduced new locally produced content, a new campaign with a new image and the complete redesign of its sites Web.Cartoon Network Hacemos lo que queremos. Toonix Era (2010–2012) The channel started to use in a new identity (New look, New Cartoon Network) and rebrand your visual identity similar to noods Cartoon Network U.S., which consisted of a white backdrop, starring puppets that can take various colors or characters of the channel. However, in comparison with the American noods are called Toonix and the dolls has a different format, similar to those of the avatars homonyms site channel. The bumpers show them in a football game, which was a sort of test for the improvement of the public and his acceptance of the new identity, a logo in white with gray shadows. After five years of the CN City Era (2005-2010), in June–July 2010, Cartoon Network started using bumpers with the logo monochromed, featuring the Toonix (similar like the Cartoon Network United States' Noods, but they' re small, with no ears and the face is like a cube), originally promoting the World Cup 2010. Then, at 12:01 AM on Friday, August 6, 2010, the Toonix branding was official, which used bumpers with similar plots to several US bumpers July 2008-February 2010. In July 6, 2011 start broadcasting in Widescreen Format (16:9) with Total Drama ActionToonix branding Test Widescreen Format (16:9), although only experimental. In January 1, 2011 the channel reverts to using the old logo was used on the CN City (2005-2010), as its logo in white used to rebrand August 6, 2010 was considered by the developers almost imperceptible by viewers, by fact that its color is almost completely transparent. CHECK it 1.0/2.0 Era (2012–2014) The CHECK it has not been released before because of the delay with the release of the era Toonix, finally was released in September 3, 2012. In September 2012, the channel gained a new attitude to approaching the teens also due to enter programs in live-action programming. CHECK it 3.0 Era (2014–2016) On August 4, 2014, the channel adopted the 3.0 era. CHECK it 4.0 Era (2016-2017) adopted by 4.0 I Love this is defunct Dimensional Era (2017-present) On January 1, 2017, the channel was rebranded to the Dimensional era, and the graphics are used from the US channel, but translated in Spanish, and Portuguese, and it was first shown early in a promo for ''Jorel's Brother'', in December 2016, prior to rebrand. Programming It mostly airs shows and animated series, both original and non-original. Original Cartoon Network series, anime series, and some other non-original productions. Programming blocks The channel features blocks devoted to a specific group of programs. Current *'Cine Cartoon' (English: "Cartoon Movie"): It was incorporated in December 2009. Block similar to the original American's Cartoon Network's Flicks and its predecessors Mr. Spim's Cartoon Theatre, Cartoon Theatre, Front Row, CineToon, and Moviemania. He currently holds the schedules for the blocks that referred to above. It mostly airs movies of two hours of duration. It airs from Tuesdays to Fridays at 08:00 PM (it was changed to 8:15 PM from July 6-17, 2015 when new episodes of Over the Garden Wall were airing), Saturdays at 07:00 PM, and Sundays at 09:00 PM. *'Cartoon Off Air': it was incorporated on November 2018. is an exclusive Brazilian block for the adolescent and adult audience, it consists of black and white short films with the characters of the channel, and the commercials are some episodes of a series. It airs on Mondays at 10:00 PM and ends at 11:00 PM.in June 2019,it was announced that the block would premiere on the Mexican feed on July 1st 2019,with the same content of the Brazilian feed. *'Cartoon Pop / Cartoon Zaum' (formerly Cartoon Cartoons): It airs various Cartoon Network original series. The series aired on this block include Cartoon Cartoons (like Dexter's Laboratory, Johnny Bravo, I Am Weasel, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Ed, Edd n Eddy, etc.) and productions of Cartoon Network Studios (like Camp Lazlo, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Chowder, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, etc.). At first, this block is called Cartoon Cartoons, but in 2008 it changed to Cartoon Pop / Cartoon Zaum. It airs every day from 4:00 AM to 6:00 AM *'Movimiento Cartoon / Movimento Cartoon' (English: "Cartoon Movement"): Incorporated in May 2011. It is a block where episodes of the series broadcast channel that discuss the importance and preservation of global environment how the show Walter & Tandoori. It airs on Sundays at 7:30 AM until 8:00 AM. *'Héroes / Heróis' (English: "Heroes"): Introduced in January 2010. Block featured series are issued only action-themed series and superheroes such as The Secret Saturdays or Ben 10. The block airs Mondays at Fridays from 5:00 PM until 6:00PM. *'Ja Ja Ja / Ha Ha Ha': Similar to the Har Har Tharsdays (2008–2010) of Cartoon Network (US), it started in late 2009, around November. This two-hour block involves comedy cartoons. It airs or Mondays at Fridays from 7:00 PM until 9:00 PM. Supposedly its still available on Central America. Former *'Boomerang': A block aired with classic programming and old Cartoon Cartoons in a special schedule every night. In 2001 Time Warner launched Boomerang as a 24-hour independent channel and carrying the same format of classic animation as its US sister network. This block went off the air in 2000 in Brazil and in 2002 in Hispanic America. *'El Pequeño Mundo / Mundo Pequenino' (English: "Small World"): A block focused on children from 2 to 6 years old and aired in the mornings. It aired preschool non-original shows and series. In 2006 the channel retired all preschool programming, moving it to Boomerang. It aired on Boomerang under the name TinyTV until 2008, when it was finally removed from both channels. *'Cartoon A-Doodle-Doo': A block of similar proportions to the difference in Boomerang to Cartoon A-Doodle-Doo appeared long before Boomerang. It block which aired classical animation and programming. It was aired in the evening every day except on Thursdays. This block went off the air in 2002. *'Talismán / Talismã' (English: "Talisman"): A block similar to his successor Toonami. It aired animated series non-original as Men in Black, Godzilla and some anime series like Cardcaptor Sakura and Pokémon. This block aired from 2001 to 2002. *'Toonami': Toonami premiered on the channel in 2002 replacing the block Talisman. It aired anime series and some animated series non-original. It aired Mondays to Thursdays at midnight. It went off the air in March 2007 due to Pablo Zuccarino. *'Adult Swim': A block adult-oriented aired on weekends during late night and very early morning. It aired animated shows, including original programming and syndicated shows, generally with minimal or no editing for content. Due to very low audience levels and lack of popularity in the region, Pablo Zuccarino decided to remove the block in April 2008. It airs on the channel I-Sat, until was removed in 2011. *'El Teatro Caricatoon del Sr. Spim' (English: "Mr. Spim's Cartoon Theatre"): It was the first block of movies created by Cartoon Network U.S. and then was taken to the signals of Cartoon Network Latin America. The first films were released in this block were Hanna-Barbera Productions. This block aired from 1995 to 1999 and was replaced by Cartoon Theatre. *'Teatro Cartoon' (English: "Cartoon Theatre"): It was a successor to Mr. Spim's Cartoon Theatre in 1999. It is a block that displays a random movie 2 hours or less, completing the short time remaining with respect to this. This block was replaced by Moviemania in July 2007. *'CineToon': block similar to Cartoon Theatre the only difference in the ambience of this block shows characters from Hanna-Barbera in the film room watching a film issued by the canal, was on air on Saturdays at 9:00, its contents family-oriented movies from Hanna-Barbera was transmitted between 2000 and 2006. The films were made in this block after were part of the Morning Movie block at Boomerang, until 2008. It was replaced by Moviemania in in July 2007. *'Primera Fila / Primeira Fila' (English: "Front Row"): Block Cartoon Theatre films complements, but issued on Saturday night, from 2003 to 2005. Its slogan, good movies even better seats. *'Cinemanía / Cinemania' (English: "Moviemania"): It premiered in July 2007. Block featured different movies from Monday to Thursday. It's similar to Cartoon Theatre (see below), but with a bigger variety of movies. Another difference with Cartoon Theatre is that the movies aired on Cinemanía have a shorter duration. It was replaced by Movie Cartoon in December 2009. *'Viernes de Cartoon Cartoons / Cartoon Cartoons' (English: "Cartoon Cartoon Fridays"): Block issued during the Friday afternoon and night which issued some new episodes of the Cartoon Network original series known as "Cartoon Cartoons" and premiere a new original series channel. The Cartoon Cartoon Fridays name was never used in Latin America, so the logo had a giant white "C''" with the Cartoon Network logo taking place of the "Fridays" disc. This block was removed in August 2009. *'Caleidoscopio / Caleidoscópio''' (English: "Caleidoscope"): Block issued Sunday in which transmitted 2 episodes followed by series issued by the canal, were usually of Hanna-Barbera series, this block was transmitted from 2003 to 2004. Its slogan, Cartoons with a spin. *'Horario Central / Horário Nobre' (English: "Prime Time"): Block similar to Cartoon Cartoon Fridays, but with the difference that the cartoons or series that are issued there you can change the order in which the channel choose to broadcast, was aired from Monday to Friday from 19:00 to 22:00. This block was transmitted from 2002 to 2004. His slogan, The best cartoons on the best schedule. * Animaction: Introduced on January 2010. Block similar to Toonami. It's a two-hour block featuring anime and action, such as Pokémon, Naruto, Bakugan, Powerpuff Girls Z and Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight. It airs on Wednesdays at 18:00 to 20:00. It was replaced in April 2011 by Girl Power. Its slogan, Half anime, half action. *'Especiales de 3 Horas / Especial de 3 Horas' (English: "3-Hour Special"): Previously was a special block Weekend 4 hours, and 2 hours each week which Cartoon Network has a marathon of any series that the channel decides to broadcast on Fridays at 17:00 until 20:00 and Saturday at 20:00 until 23:00. This block was removed in January 2012. *'Hora Acme' (English: "Acme Hour"): One of the oldest blocks on the channel, it aired classical animation from Warner Bros. and MGM. It went off the air in 2007. Acme Hour came back to the Mexico and Latin America feeds of Cartoon Network Latin America on October 1, 2009. It airs aired every Saturday at 7:00 until 7:30, in the morning. This block was removed in April 2012. *'Top Top Toons': Incorporated in January 2010. It is a 3 hour block which displays the most relevant series for Cartoon Network as Pokémon and Ben 10: Alien Force. It airs Monday through Sunday at 14:00 until 17:00. His slogan, Only the best cartoons. This block was removed in September 2012. *'Copa Toon' (English: "Toon Cup"): A program that is a championship football consists of different cartoons playing soccer with real soccer players. This originated in 2001 and his edit of 2005 played real football against cartoons, finally tying 12 goals. Several Latin American football figures have gone through the program as Pelé, Iván Zamorano Rafael Márquez, Carlos Tevez and Ronaldinho. After his 2006 edition, the program will be stopped until 2010 when it is relaunched by the World South Africa 2010, another edition in 2011 by the Copa America, and another edition in 2012 for the Euro Copa 2012. *'Cortos / Curtas' (English: "Shorts"): It was incorporated in December 2009. It's a new block featured on Sundays at morning, at first it was transmitting on Sundays at 10:00, but since 2010, airs every day during the commercial breaks. It contains short-length cartoons, such as pilot episodes. Similar to What A Cartoon Show!. *'Votatoon': Is a programming block that shows the order of the public through a survey of 2 options (before 3 options from 2000 to 2007) through the channel's website or by cellphones. Alternating genres and programs every week, is the oldest block in the channel and it aired since 1999. It airs every Saturday from 07:00 PM to 09:00 PM, formerly lasted 3 hours, from 04:00 PM to 07:00 PM. since January 2012 but only lasts two hours (from 07:00 PM to 09:00 PM). In 2014, the length was shortened to 6:00 PM to 7:00PM until it was aired for the last time in September 24, 2016. *'Tooncast All Stars' (formerly Cartoon All-Stars): Incorporated in January 2010. Is a block which displays the channel's most famous series such as Scooby Doo and Tom and Jerry. in May 2011 the name change a Tooncast All Stars. The show aired on Sunday from 10:00 AM until 2015. *'Zona Ben 10' (English: "Ben 10 Hour", Formerly Hora Ben 10): Introduced in January 2010. It is a 1 hour block which displays are issued series of the franchise Ben 10 (Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien & Ben 10: Omniverse). During 2014, the name's block was changed to "Zona Ben 10", it was reduced to a half-hour block and it only shows Ben 10: Omniverse . The block aired Mondays at Fridays from 1:30 PM until 2:00 PM until it was removed in 2016. *'Girl Power': Incorporated in April 2011, replaced the Animaction block, it was a block dedicated to deliver content for the female audience as the Barbie Movies and the Powerpuff Girls. The show aired on Sundays at 10:00 AM until 12:00 AM; in 2018,it was removed from almost all of Latin America except Brazil, where it ended on August 25, 2019. Era Names 1993 - 1995 : Block Era 1995 - 1999 : Checkerboard Era 1999 - 2004 : Powerhouse Era 2005 - 2010 : CN City Era 2010 - 2012 : Toonix Era 2012 - 2014 : CHECK it 1.0/2.0 Era 2014 - 2016 : CHECK it 3.0 Era 2016 - 2017 : CHECK it 4.0 Era 2017 - present : Dimensional Logos File:Original_Cartoon_Network_logo.png|The original logo used from April 30, 1993 to December 31, 2004. File:180px-CN_logo.svg.png|The second logo used from January 1, 2005 to August 5, 2010, and since January 1, 2011 to December 31, 2011. File:CN_Nood_Toonix_logo.png|The third logo used from August 6, 2010 until December 31, 2010. File:CARTOON NETWORK logo.png|The fourth logo used since January 1, 2012 to present. Cn check-logo.jpg|Original logo rebranded into CHECK it Network slogans * Aqui hablamos caricatoon (Hispanic America) (We're talking cartoon here) (April 30, 1993 to March 12, 1995)Cartoon Network Aquí hablamos caricatoon * El mejor lugar para cartoons (Hispanic America) / O melhor lugar para cartoons (Brazil) (The best place for cartoons) (March 13, 1995 to December 31, 2004)Cartoon Network El mejor lugar para cartoons * Sabemos lo que de verdad te gusta (Hispanic America) / Saber o que você realmente gosta (Brazil) (We know what you really like) (January 1, 2005 to March 7, 2008)Cartoon Network Sabemos lo que de verdad te gusta * Hacemos lo que queremos (Hispanic America) / A gente faz o que quer (Brazil) (We do what we want) (March 8, 2008 to August 5, 2010)Cartoon Network Hacemos lo que queremos. * Sólo los mejores personajes (Hispanic America) / Só os melhores personagens (Brazil) (Only the best characters) (August 6, 2010 to September 3, 2012)Cartoon Network Sólo los mejores personajes * Cartoon Network Renovado ''(Hispanic America) / ''Cartoon Network Turbinado ''(Brazil) (''Cartoon Network Reloaded) (August 4, 2014 to January 27, 2017) * Nuevo, Nuevo (Hispanic America) / Novo, Novo ''(Brazil) (''NEW NEW NEW NEW) (January 27, 2017 to present) Services Since 2007 the channel initiates a proposal to offer services to the public. Cartoon Network Mobile It is a paid service for mobile phones, which offer different material to the public that wishes to acquire as videos, wallpapers, game, screensaver, speechtone, ringtone, and so on. Cartoon Network 2.0 In conjunction with the canal company and its new slogan has emerged Cartoon Network 2.0. In this new stage, the channel starts a new project, which is a redesign of its website with new options and the opportunity who want to be part of the community of Cartoon Network, users can create accounts and a profile for who want to interact with other registered users on the website, has now released the new version 2.5. This website only lasts until 3:00. Special Segments Cartoon Network In Search of Summer Between July and August of 2007 and 2008 in Latin America started the Cartoon Network advertising campaign known as In Search of Summer ''which is a segment where people like Grim, Billy, Cheese and Bloo take the trailer's grandfather Max, Ben's grandfather Ben 10 and go to a place called Summer, these segments are presented from Monday to Friday from 10:00 to 17:00 (time in Latin America). Also as an enhancement, the logo was altered for the duration of the block. In the Cartoon Network websites in Latin America there is a web game is to travel to different places to find the "Summer" along with some characters from the Cartoon Network series. In places Cartoon Network Latin American languages the game is completely dubbed in Spanish, Portuguese and English (depending on the country where this advertising campaign is provided), except the U.S., since in that country never not carried out this campaign. The most curious aspect of this advertising is that some characters have few appearances mainly cheese and Courage. Some videos that appear on television does not appear in the game and there are videos where product images and corporate brands that sponsor the campaign. ''In Search of Summer was one of the ads that took place on July and August of 2007 and 2008 to fund new programs (temporary) and exciting games for children. Cartoon Network in Mexico Mexico has become a major economic market Cartoon Network Latin America. Most series are dubbed in recording studios and dubbing of the same country. In 2003, Cartoon Network celebrated its tenth anniversary with a party of three days at the mall Perisur of Mexico City. Cartoon Network in Argentina The Argentina regional signal, the channel is among the most watched cable channels in Argentina and marketing levels signal increased since its launch. Cartoon Network took part in the animation of the film and its sequel Patoruzito, Patoruzito 2 signing an agreement with Red lojo Telefe productions and film, along with the production of the miniseries Patoruzito. In 2006, Cartoon Network has launched a card for bonus content, together with a multimedia Web service called Monthly Cartoon, which is compounded by the realization of a competition to work on Cartoon Network Studios and scholarships at universities for the arts area. In Alto Palermo every 4 years there is Toon Cup. Cartoon Network Latin America's 20th Anniversary From April 1, 2013 until April 30, 2013, Cartoon Network Latin America aired a series of old cartoons and bumpers promoting every single one of their works as apart of Cartoon Network's Twentieth Anniversary. The bumpers were highly praised for their creativity by older Cartoon Network fans, though the bumper that stood out the most was a bumper (about approximately five minutes) showcasing every single one of Cartoon Network's original creations (including only their most popular acquired programming) in a series of very detailed animation architecture that ended with all of the characters appearing in a grassy field celebrating Cartoon Network's Twentieth Birthday. From the looks of the anniversary promos, Ben appeared to be in his current Omniverse look with none of his previous counterparts appearing in either line of bumpers. Programs *List of programs broadcast by Cartoon Network (Latin America) See also *Cartoon Network (United States) Footprints External links *Cartoon Network Latin America in English *Cartoon Network Latin America Main page :*Cartoon Network Mexico :*Cartoon Network Argentina :*Cartoon Network Chile :*Cartoon Network Venezuela :*Cartoon Network Colombia Category:Cartoon Network around the world